


Stuck in Traffic

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Summer Christmas [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: fandot summer christmas, hint of pre-skipthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: The MJN crew is stuck in traffic because of snow and people driving like idiots.





	Stuck in Traffic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fandot 12 days of Summer Christmas
> 
>  
> 
> [The prompt](http://linguini17.tumblr.com/post/162323653557/fandot-summer-christmas-prompt-2)
> 
>  
> 
> Characters belong to John Finnemore

”Are we there yet?” Arthur moaned from the middle back seat.

”Stop asking, Arthur,” demanded Carolyn from the front. ”We’ve barely moved in the last twenty minutes.”

”But I’m tired.”

”Arthur, dear heart. We’re all tired!”

”But I want to go to the hotel.”

”We all want the hotel, Arthur,” added Douglas. ”But this taxi can’t move in the direction of the hotel because people driving in snow are often idiots.”

”That’s because they don’t follow the correct procedures or drive appropriately to the -”

”Yes, yes, _Sir_ is of course, absolutely right,” said Douglas. ”Or, as I said: people are idiots.”

”But we’re out driving in the snow.” Arthur pointed out. ”Does that makes us idiots too?”

Carolyn piped in before Douglas had the chance to react. ”Shut up, Douglas.”

”I didn’t say anything.”

Arthur yawned and stretched.

”Ouch, watch it,” said Martin as Arthur’s arm hit him in the face.

”Sorry, Skip.”

”Just sit still, okay?”

”I’ll try, but my legs are getting that funny prickly feeling and there’s not much room here and I just want to lie down on a bed and -”

”Yes, yes, we get it, Arthur. But we can’t go anywhere until they clear the road from whatever is in front of us. Just sit still and don’t say anything,” Carolyn instructed.

Arthur sighed deeply, but pretty soon Douglas could hear light snoring from his right side. He looked over and saw Arthur’s head heavily drooped on Martin’s shoulder. Martin looked like he didn’t dare to move.

”You could push him away, you know.”

”Well, at least he’s quiet now,” said Martin.

Douglas shrugged and looked out of the window. He pretended not to notice Martin’s smile in the reflection and the way his head just very slightly tilted towards Arthur’s.


End file.
